Do you wanna build a snowman? Hiccup Version
by Jackiechane100
Summary: Title kinda explains it.


Little 6 year old Hiccup trudged up the stairs. His Dad didn't want to play with him anymore. But Hiccup didn't know why not. They used to play together a lot. Hiccup had spent the whole day following his dad. In the morning he waited outside the great hall for him to finish his meeting, then he followed him around, waiting patiently for a chance to ask him. Because, even at this young age, he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere if he kept pestering his dad. Actually he learned this the hard way.

Hiccup sighed and went to sleep.

_Hey Dad, do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Come on let's go and play!_

_I never see you anymore!_

_Come out the door!  
_

_It's like you've gone away!_

_We used to be best buddies!_

_But now we're not._

_I wish you would tell me why!_

_Can we please go build a snowman?_

_It doesn't have to be a snowman._

Even though he was dreaming, Hiccup could hear his father say "Go away Hiccup!"

_Okay bye._

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he head up to his room. After four years he had gotten used to his father ignoring him. But something bad has come up again.

Ever since they had all started weapons training, the other kid's have been ignoring him. Whenever they bother to talk to him it's always insults now. Why would they do that? So what if he's a little weaker then them? Well, luckily his Dad said that hes gonna have to quit weapons training. On the bright side, Hiccups getting a lot better at making things with Gobber. Once hes made something great, the others will have to like Hiccup again. Right?

Hiccup was too tired to keep thinking about it. So he just laid down, and went to sleep.

_Do you guys wanna build a snowman?_

_Or play some games in the great hall?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the portraits on the wall!_

_Looking good Hamish!_

_It gets a little lonely,_

_all this emptiness,_

_just watching the sun_

_go by!_

And in the dream, just as Hiccup does whenever he's bored, he made a clicking sound.

_click clock click clock click clock._

* * *

It's another four years later. His Father won't look at him, and the kid's snide comments have turned into outright punches. Hiccup sits down and starts doodling in his book. Hiccup draws his father. Smiling, with a proud glint in his eye. Hiccup also draws his should be friends, all in a group, with him in the center. All of them laughing and having fun.

Then, when he went to sleep that night,instead of his friends or Father, he sang to somebody he hadn't met yet. He sang to his best friend.

_Hello, please, I know your out there._

_So, Can I ask you how you've been?_

_You'd say have courage_

_And believe_ me,_ I'm trying to._

_Can you please say_

_ "I'm here for you_

_just let me in."_

_We'd only have each other,_

_it'd be just you and me._

_What would you wanna do?_

_Maybe we could build a snowman._

The next morning, Hiccup decided enough was enough. And he decided that during the next dragon raid, he was going to do something incredible,he decided he would kill a dragon.

But not just any dragon. A Night Fury! Maybe then he'll make a friend.

* * *

Authors note:

GAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THE CLICHE! IT BURNS!

I'm happy I was finally able to do this story, but at the same time I don't feel like it's as good as it could be.

Thoughts?

Also, to explain the story, the first part is when Hiccup is 6 years old (obviously) and his father has begun to shut him out. Not because his wife recently left them, (she left when Hiccup was a baby) but because he is beginning to see himself more as a chief then a father. He doesn't really think his sons need for being with his dad is as important as his son is making it out to be. I am not explaining this well, but I think you've got the jist of it.

The second part is when the other kids parents are encouraging them to stay away from Hiccup, for fear that his inability to handle weapons will rub of on them.

The third part is self explanatory.

Please review and check out my other stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own "How To Train Your Dragon" or the song "Do you wanna build a snowman?". I just changed a few lyrics to the song.


End file.
